<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They have what you Need by Kaggath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638052">They have what you Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggath/pseuds/Kaggath'>Kaggath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggath/pseuds/Kaggath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They have what you Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say carrots help your eyes and caffeine is bad for you. They say it’s going to rain tomorrow. Maybe you should go to the store, grab an umbrella. They’re having a sale on baby carrots. They have what you need. </p><p>	It opened a few months ago, and you‘ve never been. Actually, nobody you know has been there yet either, but you hear it’s good. You hear they have what you need. Maybe you’ll make a trip while you’re in the city. It isn’t that far out of the way, and with everything you hear that everyone has to say, the convenience will be made up in the experience. The online reviews are positive, people check in on their mobile devices and tag their friends. Could it be that good?</p><p>	You go into town and follow your routine. You forget to stop in. Drat. Walking into work the next day, rain seeps between your toes, slogging through your socks. Would have been handy to have an umbrella. You chuckle a little on your lunch, thinking about what the day could have been if you’d gone to the store. If you’d checked in, and bought the umbrella, maybe had some carrot sticks with your lunch.</p><p>	You ask your coworker if he’s been to the store.</p><p>	“No,” he says, “But I’ve heard it’s great. I’m thinking about stopping in some time.”</p><p>	“Yeah, me too,” you say.</p><p>	“You should do it. I hear they have what you need.”</p><p> </p><p>	They say that adding salt to your water makes it boil faster, and that warm milk makes you sleep. Maybe you should go to the store. You are almost out of salt, and falling asleep has been difficult these days. They have what you need.</p><p>	Back into the city again, you make your weekly trip. The trees are losing their color. It’ll start getting cold soon, and everything will slow down. Draw into itself and wait for the sun to come back. Your coat is getting a little thin. Maybe there will be some at the store, too. They do have what you need.</p><p>	They sky looks almost waxed over, like there’s something better just on the other side. Like you can see to what could be, but it’s just out of reach. You daydream about the other side of the sticky film all through your weekly trip into town. You forget to go to the store. Again. Slapping softly at your steering wheel, it’s too late to turn around. You have dinner to make, you have to fall asleep in time to rest for work somehow. If only you’d had that milk. </p><p>	You know what you need, you hear it all the time. They say this and that, and you know you need to pick it up. When you forget, you miss out. Your life could be so much more, so much better. Listen to what they say. Buy. You know what will fix everything, and you know where to go. You know where they have what you need.</p><p>	You drag yourself through another week of work. The food is bland. You haven’t slept well in a while now. Everything seems so bleak, and dreary, and you hear every day “They say, they say, they say.” This week you won’t forget. This week, you’ll go to the store. They have what you need.</p><p>	You wake up. Where did your weekend go? You think you feel a little better, but as you try to remember the trip there, the trees still seemed so gray and thin. This week will be better though, surely. Looking at your phone, you checked in, you tagged your friends, you had a good time. You got what you needed. This week will be better. And if it isn’t, you’ll go back next weekend. They have what you need.</p><p>	You wake up. Where did your week go? All your work was done, was done early! Somehow it’s already time to go back into town. Time to go to the store. You’ll remember and you’ll get what you need. You walk through the doors, and it feels so welcome. It feels like you’re just where you need to be. You feel safe now, because they have what you need. Their faces aren’t familiar, but they smile anyway, like you’ve met before. Maybe in a dream. </p><p>	You’re home, and you’re surrounded by all that you have, but they say when the months get cold and dark, you need extra vitamins, and you need extra layers, and you need extra time to keep yourself safe. You need to go to the store. They have what you need.</p><p>	You wake up. Your body has been taken care of, and your body has taken care of everything. You wake up, but you don’t know how, or when. You aren’t in your bed. You don’t remember, but you have everything you need, so it must be okay.</p><p>	“No,” you say, and you remember you’ve been asked a question.  “But I’ve heard it’s great. I’m thinking about stopping in some time.”</p><p>	“Yeah, me too,” your coworker says. You don’t know her. When did she start here? Something isn’t right, but as you try to ask for help…</p><p>	“You should do it. I hear they have what you need.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>